Summer Rain
by HC247
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero get a little carried away...Musicalverse, Pure fluff because I could. You've been warned,


**A word of warning: No plot, no purpose, just fluff. My excuse? It's been extremely warm here and Mathew Morrison's "Summer Rain" on my itunes. but I hope you'll read it anyway :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I told you this was a good idea!"<p>

Elphaba couldn't help the smile that crept up her face as Fiyero pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. "Be that as it may," she acquiesced, "I'm still not quite ready to forgive your devious plan to get me here."

"Now just a minute," The Prince took another bite of potato salad. "You and I both know how difficult it would have been to get you here."

"It's not my fault I have things to do!"

"But it's our anniversary, Fae." He raised a brow. "It's the one day I'm entitled to kidnap my wife without fear of punishment by law."

Downing the last swallow of her wine, she retorted, "But you've forgotten about punishment by spouse. Rava's counting on me to finish that healing potion as soon as possible."

He shrugged. "She's fine to wait a day or two. She told me herself."

She blanched at his mischievous grin. "You went behind my back?"

"What can I say?" He shrugged again, smile still on his handsome face. "The girl is a romantic at heart. When I plead my case, she completely understood; she even though I was _so sweet_ to plan a special picnic for the woman I love." Leaning back on his hands to bask in the summer sun, he finished, "She even said she hoped the man she married loved her as much as I _obviously_ love you."

Elphaba shook her head. "All the more reason to get home and get back to work. The poor dear is obviously delirious"

"Very funny," Sitting up, Fiyero reached for her hand and gave her his most charming smile. "Well, however we got here, I'm very glad we did. Happy Anniversary, Elphaba." Leaning closer, he kissed her, long and slow. "I love you so much."

"I love you, my sweet." Drawing his face to her, she kissed him again. "But you're still not forgiven."

Fiyero sat back then, dejected. "I don't think that's really fair, you know," he said logically. "I said I was sorry and-" His words were cut off by a sudden thunderclap, startling both of them. In less than a heartbeat, the previously clear skies opened and water surged down from the sky.

Elphaba and Fiyero watched simultaneously as the clearing was quickly emptied of occupants. People and Animals ran amok, seeking any type of shelter from the impromptu downpour. One glance between them was enough and soon they were joining the multitude in fleeing for safety. Since their house was a good fifteen minute walk, they settled for a small grove of trees, their leaves tightly knit together to form a quasi-quilted barrier from the rain.

They stopped momentarily to catch their breath, took one look at the other, sopping wet and very much looking like drowned rats, and dissolved into fits of laughter. Coming to his side, Elphaba was still doubled over in laughter and blindly searched for her husband's hands. Finding them, she pulled herself up, shaking her head and pushing his rain-soaked hair from his face. "Well, it seems like Mother Nature had other plans for today," she said simply. "No matter how good yours were."

He shook his head. "You're right, Fae." He sighed, "You're always right!" Spinning away from her, he spread his arms and screamed into the sky. "I surrender!"

Elphaba watched him. "You're an idiot," she stated, but amusement betrayed her tone. "I love you beyond reason, but you're a bona fide idiot"

He turned to her, grinning, "And yet you married me"

She shrugged. "So I did. Sue me."

Fiyero shook his head. He advanced on her then, loving the way the rain accented her green skin. She seemed almost ethereal here, the sheen from the water giving her an otherworldly glow. Her dress clung to her body, accenting her curves and angular features in a way that made his heart pound a little harder and the innocent lure of her coal eye drew him in with little hope for return.

Swallowing hard, he drew her too him, ignoring her questioning look and kissed her fiercely. Memories of a night not so far in the past suddenly sprang to memory and he had the sudden urge to love her just as he had then. It swept over him, roaring and unstoppable, and, considering the way her body unconsciously molded to his, he had a pretty good idea she felt the same.

Before he could act on those, his wife pulled away, putting a hand to his chest when he moved to embrace her again. "Not here," she whispered, shaking her head. "We should get home."

Home was the farthest thing on his mind right now. "No, Fae." His tone was gentle, but firm. "Don't run from me."

She stared at him, incredulous. "You can't be serious! Fiyero, that's just plain….Crazy! Stupid, even! Anyone could walk up on us. It's-"

"You're right!" He cut her off. "For Oz's sakes, Fae, you're right. It's crazy and stupid and frankly I could care less." When she opened her mouth to protest, he cut her off with another shattering kiss. "Right now, I want to be a little stupid and crazy. I want make love to my wife in the rain on our anniversary."

Scooping her into his arms, he ignored her surprised squeaks of protest and laid her down on the grass, coming to rest over her body and capturing her lips again, making his point-and intentions- quite clear. Daring a smile, he asked, "Well?"

Rolling her eyes, she vaulted up to meet his mouth, suddenly seduced by the falling drops and her husband's blasted smile. She felt Fiyero smile against her lips as his hands moved around her and began to loosen the buttons on the back of her dress. Every rational part of her screamed to stop, to come to her senses and push him away.

She promptly told her rational side to shove off.

Under the canopy and evergreens and in the arms of the man she loved more than life, Elphaba lost herself and surrendered to his slow seduction. She loved him openly, mind and body and holding nothing back. Their time together had stripped away all secrets and as they found the familiar rhythm, Elphaba kissed him deeply and held him close, cementing this wonderful moment forever in her mind.

It was only later as they lay in bed, giddy and resting for a second time that day, that Elphaba happened to remember her vow to get even for taking her away from her work. Turning in bed, she watched as he dozed softly next to her,kissed his forehead and snuggled further in his arms, an evil smile gracing her face. Let him be for now.

She would kill him in the morning.


End file.
